


Forever

by Nugiha



Category: Actor RPF, Bandom, One Direction (Band), Real Person Fiction, The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, Comment Fic, Community: comment_fic, F/F, F/M, M/M, Orphan (2009) - Freeform, Romance, To Read, To Rec, Whisper (2007)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-06 18:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4232067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Foster...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's twin sister, Callie Foster...Maia Mitchell  
> Jari's younger sister, Sophia Foster...Bailee Madison  
> Jari's younger brother, Jude Foster...Hayden Byerly

San Diego, CA The Foster Home

Winter was closing in fast, and a man named Mike Foster along with his two wives Stef and Lena Foster had added four new additions to their family, they already had three children teenager Brandon and the preteen twins Jesus and Mariana. Mike, Stef, and Lena had been  _adopted_ the four Jacob siblings after fostering them for several months, fraternal twins teenagers Callie and Jari, Sophia, and the youngest Jude. 

The married trio very rarely chose to adopt the several kids that they had fostered over the years, but there was something _special_ that they had seen in the four Jacob siblings and there was no way that they couldn't add them into their family.

The one who was reluctant about the adoption was Lena who was concerned that they wouldn't have enough space, but a few talks with her husband and wife had changed her mind, and it helped that she _loved_ the Jacob's just as much as they did. The kids were divided on they felt about the Jacob siblings, Brandon was okay but the twins _hated_ them(especially Mariana).

Mike, Stef, and Lena figured that the twins needed some more time to get used to the idea and weren't too concerned, in fact, they had decided to throw a small celebration the weekend that the adoption was finalized. Among the few guests invited were Harry Styles, Liam Payne, Selena Gomez, Niall Horan, Crystal Reed, Zayn Malik, Jennifer Lawrence, Justin Bieber, their parents, and a couple of the others.

"Do you think we're going to be okay here?" Jari asked his twin.

"Jesus and Mariana are the only ones who hate us, why wouldn't we be?" Callie replied, even though she was _right_ about the younger pair of fraternal twins, her brother wondered if she _truly_ believed it. Seeing as Callie and Jari didn't like being around a lot of the people, the two decided to make themselves scarce by going out into the backyard shortly after all their guests arrived, currently the two were laying on their backs in the grass as they stared up at the sky.  

Next Chapter: Lena's attempts to bond with Callie go awry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Foster Home

"I didn't know you were in here." said Jesus as he walked into the bathroom where he found Jari brushing his teeth, even though the two of them didn't get along, the latter told him that it was okay since the only thing he was doing was brushing his teeth. To Jari's surprise since he figured the younger boy would just turn and leave in the direction he came from, the wrestler came over to where he was standing and grabbed his toothbrush from the cabinet.

"Aren't you glad it's winter break?" asked Jari, the teen was confused on what to say, but the awkward silence was beginning to get to him. The small teen wished that he _hadn't_ spoken since it didn't seem Jesus was going to say anything, but after Jesus spit out the toothpaste, he explained that winter break was awesome to him since he got a chance to board.

Jesus then rinsed his mouth out before continuing. "I mean snowboarding, but you probably know nothing about that? Right."

"Does it matter?" wondered Jari.

"You're not my brother and neither is Jude, so I guess it doesn't." said Jesus.

Just when Jari had thought that the two of them were about to have a moment, it didn't happen, he had tried a couple of times to bond with Jesus as a brother but it didn't look like it was going to happen. But he had Callie, Sophia, and Jude, it didn't matter if the wrestler seemed determined to hate his guts, because Jari knew that three people had his back and loved him and vice versa.

***

The Foster Home Livingroom Later

Knowing that Mike had to go to work that day, Stef decided to take Brandon, the twins, Sophia, and Jude out for the day, the woman had asked Callie and Jari if they wanted to come but the two had declined and decided to stay home with Lena instead. For whatever _reason_ that Lena couldn't fathom, the woman had been able to bond with Jari better than Callie who seemed a little more guarded and decided to take the opportunity to change it. "I don't think I want to go outside right now." Jari told Lena and the latter nodded and walked over to Callie who was drawing in her notebook.

"Do you mind if I take a look?" asked Lena as she stood over Callie, the teenager said nothing but simply held her notebook up to the woman who gently took it from her, Lena looked at the drawing Callie had been working on and had a taken back look on her face. Jari always knew that his sister was a good artist, the images she drew were _always_ so vivid and realistic.

"What did she draw?"

"This is Dad, Mama, and mine's anniversary, where we went, and everything. But how could you know?" Lena shot Callie a patient look who then explained that she knew a lot of things, but then the woman asked Callie what _things_ she knew, and Jari sighed since he knew _exactly_ where this was going. It was a pity since he actually _liked_ Lena, but there was no stopping Callie who stood up and informed Lena that she was about to have a heart attack. The woman was about to say something when she suddenly clutched her chest and found herself unable to breathe, Callie stood over Lena as she fell to the floor with a dark look on her face, as the latter began crawling away from her. She attempted to grab the phone and call for _help_ but found the cord unplugged, a helpless Jari stood behind Callie as his twin started to speak.

"I'm afraid you're going to die here Lena, in this lonely house on a shitty old rug." Callie said.

Next Chapter: One of Jari's biggest secrets is discovered by someone.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Beach

Coming home to find the lifeless body of Lena had been devastating to Stef and the kids, many tears were shed and questions were asked to Callie and Jari who only said they were sorry for what happened to Lena, though the latter couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. Mike and Stef had called Lena's mother to tell her what had happened and were currently making funeral arrangements, Harry and Selena had invited Callie and Jari to the beach in an attempt to cheer them up.

An upset Jari reached into his pocket and took a lighter out of it shortly after _excusing_ himself from his twin and friends, he stared at his image in the bathroom mirror before flicking the lighter and then lowering it to his wrist, tears fell from the teen's eyes as he felt the pain of the lighter flame _burning_ into his skin. The door opened and Jari panicked as he dropped the lighter into the sink he had been standing over, his eyes went wide as he saw it was Harry who had walked in.

"Jari, what are you doing?" Harry walked closer to him.

"Nothing." Jari grabbed the lighter out of the sink and then placed it behind his back, Harry then reached around Jari and grabbed the lighter out of his hand and then took Jari's wrist, there _was_ a burn mark on Jari's elbow.

"You were burning yourself." realized Harry. "But why?"

"Harry, I don't want to talk about it." Jari tried to rush past Harry and leave the bathroom, but the toned teen stopped him.

"I want an answer Jari, why are you doing this to yourself?"

"The world hates me." Jari told him simply before getting his wrist free from Harry's grip and heading back to the beach, he _didn't_ know how to handle this, Harry had caught him and was going to tell  _someone_ what happened, there was no doubt in his mind. But no one would understand how he felt, his sister had been doing terrible things to people for years and he had done nothing to stop it, the one time he had _tried_ to do anything, things had ended badly and it was almost like the world was against him.

Next Chapter: Callie and Jari walk in on Mike and Stef.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Foster Home A Few Days Later

"Callie!" Mike shouted as he untangled himself from Stef, the two were in the buff and had been in the middle of an intimate love session when out of the corner of his eye, he noticed both Callie and Jari _watching_ them from the doorway which mysteriously had opened without a second. The only thing Mike got in response was a _dark_ stare from Callie and a surprised one from Jari, the two then walked out of the room without a word.

Jari had been standing in the hallway when the teen heard the loud moans coming from the master bedroom, he had just been about to head to his room when his twin walked up to him and suggested that they go in and watch, the small teen agreed even though he _knew_ it was wrong and that they would get in trouble if either Stef and Mike had caught them. After realizing that Mike had seen them, the two of them headed into the room that Callie and Sophia shared.

"We need to talk." Mike had gotten himself dressed before going after the twins, he knew that they were both young and impressionable and felt it _important_ to talk to the two of them about what they had seen. "Sophia, can you give us a minute?"

Jari nodded his head after getting a look from Sophia, letting his sister know that it was okay, the younger girl then got up and exited the room leaving Mike to talk to her older brother and sister. "You don't have to talk to us, we understand what happened." Mike sighed and kneeled down to Callie and Jari's level, making Jari realize that the man _wasn't_ going to give this up.

"You kids have to understand that when adults love each other, they..." Mike had been about to begin a rant about the birds and bees, but was cut off by Callie who told him that her and Jari already knew about fucking, there was nothing that the police officer had to tell them.

Jari shot the shocked man a sympathetic look. "You hear about a lot of things when you're in the system."

Next Chapter: Stef begins to grow suspicious of the twins but Callie refuses to let the truth come out.  


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Foster Home

So far Harry hadn't told anyone about him catching Jari burning himself at the beach, but the latter didn't know how long his friend would keep his secret, and decided to invite him, Selena, Jennifer, Crystal, Zayn, Niall, Justin, and Liam over to see where Harry's head was at. "Jari, can I have a minute?"

"Yeah, sure you can." Jari said as he tried to his nervousness, the small teen didn't know how he was going to do it without Callie who would've just taken care of the _problem_ herself, but there had to be a way for him to convince Harry not to tell anyone what he saw.

"Where are you guys going? Both of you have been so weird around each other." Selena pointed out. "I can go with you if you want."

"Or you can stay here with us and let them talk out what they need to talk out." Zayn said. 

Crystal smirked as she dragged Selena into a conversation with her and Justin. "Let's talk about how your mom freaked out last week when she caught you trying on her lipstick." 

"Come on Jari." Harry said. The two boys then walked out of earshot from their friends and began to talk about what had happened at the beach, while Harry was convinced that his friend _needed_ help, Jari kept arguing against him before finally leaning forward and planting a kiss on Harry's neck. The taller teen looked shocked for moment before placing both hands on Jari's shoulders and pushing him against the wall, the latter didn't get a chance to catch his breath before feeling Harry's tongue enter his mouth as the two began making out with their previous conversation being all but forgotten.

***

The Frozen Lake Later That Evening

"Callie, stop!" Stef exclaimed as she chased after the teen who was running away from her, shortly after learning from Mike that neither Jari and Callie blinked an eye about catching them making love and described it as ' _fucking_ ', the woman decided to look into Callie and Jari's _background_ and find out more about them. She had been researching the twin's past when suddenly Callie had turned up behind her, there was no chance for her to explain as Callie ran away from her with Jari following behind them.

"It's your move Stef." Callie said. She had run into a frozen lake and was standing in the middle, once Stef had run in after her and realized where they were, the woman stepped back and onto the snow and tried to coax Callie out. 

"Callie, don't." urged Jari, though he knew that his sister wouldn't listen to him, she never did.  

"Sweetie, please come out of the lake, it's very dangerous." Stef tried to convince the dark haired teen. "Please come out so we can talk, I just want to talk." Callie just glared at her adoptive mother and stayed put, she had no intention of leaving the ice, especially knowing that the blond wanted to poke into her past. A staredown took place between Callie and Stef as Jari watched silently, Stef began to hear strange whispers before she turned around to see a black wolf running towards her.

"Stef, wait!" pleaded Jari as Stef ran out onto the lake, the next thing both he and Stef knew, Callie was standing in the snow with the black wolf next to her.

"Checkmate." Callie smirked as the ice began to crack beneath Stef's feet, the woman then fell into the freezing water and attempted to swim out, but the spot where she fell into had _frozen_ over. Suddenly Mike had ran over and grabbed both Callie and Jari and asked the two what happened, the former explained that Stef had _accidentally_ fell into the frozen lake.

Next Chapter: Callie attempts to comfort Mike.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

The Foster Home

Losing both Stef and Lena had taken it's toll on Mike and the rest of the kids, in fact, Mike had gone back to his old drinking ways. The man _hadn't_ touched liquor since before meeting Jesus and Mariana and eventually adopting them, but holding it together for the kids had begun to get too hard.

Little did Mike know, he had played right into Callie's hand. One evening, Jari saw Callie upstairs and it appeared that his sister was wearing a black dress and putting on make-up, the latter was finally able to put her plan into action with both of Mike's wives out of the way.

While Jari was glad that the other kids weren't home to witness anything and saw his sister's plan as sick and twisted, he knew that getting in the way wouldn't do anything except make things worse.

Callie was still facing the mirror when she started to talk to Jari. "It's the big night tonight."

"I see you're fixing yourself up." said Jari, the smaller teen watched as his sister put on diamond earrings and smirked at him from the mirror, knowing that she waited a long time for this. The truth was that Callie had turned the charm on Stef and Lena and had only _pretended_ to like them, the teen had done this a few times before but the endgame was making Mike hers instead of theirs.

Even though Jari was smart to enough that it wouldn't end well and knowing that his twin had yet to hurt him, Sophia, or Jude, recently he had been considering telling the truth about Callie and putting a stop to her once and for all.

He heard Callie walk downstairs and listened as she started talking to Mike who was drinking a glass of whiskey but things had gone silent after a while, so of course the small teen had to find out if his sister had committed _another_ murder that she would have to cover up. Much to his utter shock and surprise, he saw a sleeping Mike laying back on the couch with Callie's head on his chest, both were in the buff leaving no doubt in Jari's mind what _had_ gone on.

Next Chapter: Jari has to decide whether or not to tell the truth.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.

Movie Theater One Month Later

"Do we have to watch _Unfriended_? I want to see _Spy_." complained Crystal as she, Harry, Selena, Liam, Justin, Niall, Zayn, and Jennifer walked into a local movie theater and were standing a line to get popcorn and drinks. Jari had considered staying home after getting into an argument with Mariana over the time Callie was spending with Mike, none of the other kids(even Sophia and Jude) knew about Callie and Mike hooking up, but he decided to hang out with his friends and try not to think about what was going on at home. 

"I can go see Spy with you while everyone sees the other movie if you want." suggested Jari, though he wasn't sure if their friends would be okay with it or not.

"What do you mean everyone? If the two of you want to see that movie, I'll go with you." Justin said.

Jari raised his eyebrows at his friend who assured him that he was serious, the trio then looked at their other friends who told them that they _didn't_ have a problem with it, they were willing to meet them in the lobby after their respective movies were done. After getting their popcorn and drinks, Justin put his arms around both Crystal and Jari, and the three of them headed into the cinema where Spy was being shown and found seats.

The trio chatted as the trailer was being shown on the big screen, but while making idle conversation with his friends, Jari decided that he didn't want them to _eventually_ get hurt because of Callie and resolved that he was going to tell them the truth.

In the middle of the film, the small teen managed to convince Crystal and Justin to speak with him in an abandoned bathroom, he had checked to make sure no one else was in there since it was important that no one overhear. Even though what he was about to tell was out of good will, Callie would see it as a betrayal. Crystal told him that he didn't have to tell her and Justin anything if he wasn't ready, but that only made Jari more determined, he _didn't_ want to handle this alone anymore. A few minutes and a deep breath passed from Jari's lips before he told his friends _everything_ about Callie despite even he _not knowing_ the true capacity of what his twin was and would be  _capable_ of, how she could get inside someone's head and whisper _horrible_ thoughts, making someone see things that _aren't_ there, and that anyone who got in her way would wind up _dead_.

Next Chapter: Epilogue.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Forever  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari and Callie 14, Sophia 11, and Jude 10. For story purposes, Callie and Sophia are both the daughters of Donald and Colleen Jacob, Mike is married to both Stef and Lena and they have three children Brandon, the twins Jesus and Mariana, and have adopted the four Jacob siblings Jari, Callie, Sophia, and Jude. This story is (loosely) based on the 2007 and 2009 films 'Whisper' and 'Orphan'.  
> Fandom(s): Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction, Bandom, The Fosters  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
> Summary: When a husband and his two wives adopt four siblings, they soon find out that one of them isn't an innocent as she claims.  
> Rating/Warnings: Not Rated. OC, OOC, Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Self Harm, Pedophilia, Rape(references), Slash/Bi/Femslash, RPF, and etc.  
> Pairing(s): OMC/Everyone(some friendship and others romantic) and many others.  
> Cast  
> Jari Foster...Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's twin sister, Callie Foster...Maia Mitchell  
> Jari's younger sister, Sophia Foster...Bailee Madison  
> Jari's younger brother, Jude Foster...Hayden Byerly

The Foster Home

"I'm really sorry, but I didn't know what else to do." said Jari as he, Sophia, and Jude finished explaining the truth about Callie to Brandon, Jesus, and Mariana while the seven of them were upstairs. Crystal and Justin had told their other friends once he finished telling the two everything, they had talked it over as a group and decided that the best thing to do was _leave town_ and get Callie out of their lives for good.

"You could've done something!" shouted Brandon, he had lost both of his moms and now was learning exactly why he had lost them. "Both of my moms are dead!"

Jari looked down in shame. "You don't understand, there's no stopping Callie, don't you think I would've done something if I could've?"

Before the twins could start in on them, the group went silent as they heard movement coming from downstairs, they all looked at each other before heading in the foyer where they saw Mike waiting with a shotgun in hand and Callie standing behind him. Mariana was about to ask what was going on when Mike suddenly fired at them, she was quickly tackled by Jesus and luckily the shot missed both of them. 

"Dad, stop!" Brandon tried to get through to his father, but Jari knew it was pretty much pointless since he had been down this road before, the police officer was all but gone now that Callie had gotten _ahold_ of him. 

"It's no use Brandon." Jari said. "I'm sorry, but Callie's got him and it doesn't look like she's letting go." 

Brandon was really pissed before the tall black-haired teen then started to charge at Callie, but Jari shook his head, antagonizing Callie would only end badly for him. As Mike fired another shot at Callie's demand, the kids decided that the _only_ thing they could do was get out of the house and figure out what to do about their adoptive/biological father later.

***

Epilogue.

After running outside and into the woods, Jesus fell to his knees as he heard horrific whispers in his mind, everyone else then gathered around the preteen and attempted to get through to him and encourage him to ignore the whispers. Suddenly they realized that both Callie and Mike had caught up with them, and Jari told the others to go ahead and that he would try to distract them.

But Brandon and Mariana both told him that since he had tried to protect them back at the house, neither of them were leaving him, though the two did tell Sophia and Jude to run off and wait for them at Crystal's.

Noting their terror, Callie explained that she _wasn't_ human and that her main purpose was taking the souls of the ones that were weak, rejected, and completely hopeless, she had only wanted the Foster family save for Mike(who was hers now) but now Jari, Sophia, and Jude had to be punished for their betrayal. Whispers then plagued the minds of Brandon, Mariana, and Jari while Mike gave the shotgun to Callie, the latter smirked and handed it to Brandon first, he _knew_ what to do with it.

Jesus then took an axe out of his pocket and tossed it blindly, the only thing that the wrestler wanted was the voices to stop, and was shocked when they suddenly did. Jari and the other two looked over at him and confirmed that they didn't hear the voices anymore either, all of them had been kneeling on the ground when the group got up and found a lifeless Callie stuck to a nearby tree being impaled by the axe that had been thrown by Jesus.

A couple of weeks passed as multiple changes took place, Jari had stopped burning himself and was currently in a relationship with Crystal and Harry, Mike was no longer under Callie's influence and was getting help for his drinking problem and had decided to keep Jari, Sophia, and Jude even after being told _about_ Callie and the truth about Stef and Lena's deaths, Jesus and Mariana no longer hated Jari, Sophia, and Jude and had _forgiven_ them along with Brandon, and Mariana surprised everyone when she started dating her best friend Lexi Rivera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
